cmcifandomcom-20200215-history
Release the Weegeeum
We decided to leave the forest because of all the madness and chaos. We started running. Then we encountered a massive, dark blue and red pony. He had a large hammer that said "BAN" on it. He started running towards us and smashed a tree with the Banhammer. The tree slowly disintigrated. The pony used laser eyes to destroy some stuff that were around us. He then clapped, dissapeared and then a guy with a body that looked like the moon and a weird-looking moon mask. He then fired red, pixelly hearts at us. We fired a laser at him. He then shook and ran and flew away. He left behind a pixelly heart that changed colors. We picked it up. We also say a blue pony statue. We picked it up. We put the pony and heart together and we got a pony that changed colors. It glowed whenever we put it near hair. We cut of a piece of hair from someone. We put touched it to the Rainbow and it grew a moustache. We threw it in a garbage can. It touched a green hat and then the pony flew out of the trash can. It's head turned into a weird looking Luigi head. It exploded and a portal opened up. Two guys came out and introduced themselves as Meangee and Roguegee and preceded to attack us. They threw Fireballs at us. Rougegee brought out a crystal and said that he can use it to get them to fuse. He made it glow. It zapped the both of them. They then turned into a goo, the goo fused and then a figure twice as large as the both of them appeared. The figure started attacking us. We started firing our lazers at it. The figure melted and turned back into the two guys. Then a bunch of weird looking Luigi's came out and melted Meangee and Roguegee. They said "Look, land, let's take it over." They started to run around and started blowing up things. One of them picked up some of the goo from the melted guys. He took the goo. He picked up the crystal (with a bunch of the goo on his hands. The goo started glowing. He slipped and fell in the goo. He turned into goo and fused with the goo. Turning into, a huge, hairy Weegee (they told us their names) with three hats. Two brown. The middle one was green. He flew away. He wanted to battle us. All the the weird-looking Luigi's looked at us. They started trying to attack us. We beat all of them easily. We got a massive laser cannon and shot the huge Weegee. He was barely hurt. He started firing lasers at us from his eyeballs. We used a large magnifying glass we had to deflect the lasers back at the monster. He started throwing glowing, explosive backpacks at us. He started getting weaker. He then shrank into a normal sized Weegee and said "If you wish to see him. Follow me." We followed him into the portal. We were in a huge spaceship. There were a bunch of Weegees staring at us. There was a massive spherical shaped object in front of it. A larger Weegee ran into the room and yelled "WHO ARE THESE INTRUDERS!!!? THEY MUST BE ELIMINATED!!!!!" He then grabbed everyone else in the room and fused with them. We threw the magnifying glass into the guys' eyes. We ran past him and fought a bunch of Weegees. We ran down a flight of stairs. The huge Weegee appeared in front of us. We fought him. He used the same tactics as the other Weegee fusion. Then, a massive laser appeared and blew the large Weegee up. We followed the source of the laser to a room. A silhouette of a Red and Blue colored Weegee appeared. He said, in a deep voice, "I AM ARMAGEDDONGEE! YOU POSE A HUGE THREAT TO THE MULTIVERSE! YOU MUST DIE"! He teleported us to an arena. He started firing massive lasers at us. We dodged them. He then started dropping massive spears into the ground. We tried to block some with the shields. But he multiplied them and used them against us. He started dropping red and blue hats on us that exploded. He said "I CAN TELL YOU A STORY. BUT WILL WE HAVE TIME?" He started throwing a bunch of rocks and boulders at us. We grabbed some and threw them at him, since they were explosive, they weakened him. He started dropping massive planks of wood on us. He also threw evil Doge statues at us. We caught one and threw it at him, weakening him. He screamed "YOU WANT TO KNOW????!?!? IT STARTED WHEN THE GODS WANTED A PLANET TO EXPERIMENT WITH!" He started attempting to zapping us with bolts of electricity. We used some Doge statues to use as a shield. They were electrified and we threw it at him. He was very weakened at this point. He said "THEY CHOSE PLENTY OF PLANETS! BUT, AFTER A HORRIFIC EXPERIMENT ON ONE WENT WRONG. A MALEVOLENT ENTITY KNOWN ONLY AS 'EVIL ANGRY' WAS CREATED. IT WANTED TO DESTROY THE MULTIVERSE AND HAVE EVERYTHING TO ITSELF. IT IS JUST BEYOND THIS DOOR. BUT CAN I TELL YOU MORE?" I realized he looked like he was getting tired. He got out two huge flashing blue-and-red cannons. They shot huge lasers at us, an explosion was at the end. We used the last part of the statue as a shield. The laser smashed into him, he started becoming more and more transparent. He said "EVIL ANGRY FOLLOWED THE GODS EVERYWHERE, EVENTUALLY TAKING THEIR UNIVERSE AND TURNING IT INTO HIS OWN, AIKIW. HE SENT EVIL HAZE TO YOUR UNIVERSE AFTER THE GODS USED ONE OF HIS ROLEPLAYER'S CHARACTERS INCORRECTLY. EVIL HAZE IS ON TENRETNI RIGHT NOW. HUNDREDS OF SOLDIERS ARE FIGHTING RIGHT OUTSIDE THAT PORTAL IN THAT SPACESHIP. THE GODS TOOK REFUGE WITHIN TENRETNI'S CORE LONG BEFORE YOUR KIND COLONIZED IT! EVIL ANGRY WISHES TO DESTROY THEM. HE GOT THE YOUTUBERS TO MOVE TO TENRETNI SO HE CAN USE THEIR POWER TO DESTROY TENRETNI. HE USED BLUENET AND ITS ALLIES TO WEAKEN TENRETNI. " He then faded away. We walked through the door as a blinding light appeared...